2007-02-21
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Hamish Blake, Sarah Blasko, Brian Ritchie, Frank Woodley, Guests: Hamish Blake, Sarah Blasko, Brian Ritchie, Frank Woodley Official description Episode Three (21/02/2007) Our guests this week are Brian Ritchie, Hamish Blake, Sarah Blasko & Frank Woodley. Myf's Team MYF: With Hamish on, it's always entertaining, and on this show he even manages to answer a fair few questions. His reputation as a panellist who knows nothing about music is in jeopardy! Perhaps he's been kidding us all along. Milwaukee native Brian Ritchie of folk-punk misfit band Violent Femmes has admitted that, as a child, he was "really into Mary Poppins" and "wanted to marry Julie Andrews". His first record purchase was the Beatles' single "She's a Woman"/"I Feel Fine". In spite of a school teacher's pronouncement that he had "no musical talent whatsoever", he nagged his parents into buying him a guitar at age 13. Later, he switched to bass because there was a glut of guitar players on the market and bass players were more in demand. He has since grown to love the bass and is thought by many to be one of rock n roll's blistering bassists. He plays numerous other instruments, many of which can be heard on various Violent Femmes albums and in live performances. Brian's influences include jazz improv, punk rock and avant-garde. A few of his musical heros are Syd Barrett, the Velvet Underground, Richard Hell, Sun Ra and Pierre Henry. Hamish Blake's adventure into the world of comedy took place when he began broadcasting a no-budget show called Radio Karate on Channel 31 with friend Andy Lee. After only 6 half-hour episodes, Hamish and Andy's "charm and invention" secured the duo their own sketch comedy series Hamish & Andy, to be followed up later in developing the comedy program Real Stories (with Roving Enterprises) - a successful parody current affairs program. Hamish currently delights audiences with hilarious banter on FOX FM's Drive Time program with good mate Andy Lee. Hamish has revealed on his radio show that he has a sexual fetish for cosmonauts 'finding the outfit sexy', and has an odd reputation for being strangely obsessed with elevators. Recent television appearances include Australia's Brainiest Comedian & Joker Poker, with additional on-air credentials featuring a duet sung with Kate Cebrano on Thank God You're Here, and an on-screen Christmas pash with Spicks & Specks' charismatic host Adam Hills. Alan's Team ALAN: Both Sarah and Frank have first names containing 5 letters. I'm not directing blaming the Freemasons for this 'coincidence' but... Sarah Blasko has come a long way from her early years singing in church and sneaking out to listen to the soothing sounds of jazz and blues at age 16. She now has an ARIA nomination under her belt and is an original and largely self-reliant musical artist gaining fame for her writing and production skills, as well as her unique voice and stage presence. She recently toured all major cities in support of her new album "What The Sea Wants, The Sea Will Have" alongside an eight-piece band complete with string-section and on occasion, a four piece vocal ensemble. Sarah now plans to bring her mesmerising sound to Australia's regional centres throughout February & March. Sarah marked up 7 notches in Triple J's Hottest 100 for 2006. Frank Woodley was working at an Indian takeaway shop in Melbourne, when he met Colin at a theatre called St Martins. In 1987, they formed the comedy duo "Lano and Woodley." They performed comedy routines at various shows and comedy festivals leading to them taking out the prestigious Perrier Award at the Edinburgh Fringe Festival (which is like an Oscar in the comedy world) which led to them having their own TV series, The Adventures of Lano & Woodley. Frank Woodley is an exceptional comedian, musician & artist and has been known to succumb to acts inducing concussion in the name of good laughs. Despite Frank's desire to intimately suck Colin's finger as per the gag they've performed 10,000 times, Frank now performs solo. His television appearances include Thank God You're Here, Good New Week Nite and Hey Hey It's Saturday. Frank regularly brings his quirky energy and sublimely funny stage presence to the Spicks & Specks screen. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes